Little White Pee Stick
by Kristi-730
Summary: This was so not happening. So, so, so not happening. Barney/Robin


Little White Pee-Stick

This was so not happening. So, so, so not happening.

What's that you say? You saw Robin Scherbatsky, former Canadian pop star/current news anchor, buying a pregnancy test in the middle of the night? Well you must be seeing things.

Only problem is that you wouldn't be. Because she in fact was in a twenty-four hour drug store at two in the morning, wearing her pajamas and a pair of god awful Cros that her sister bought her for Christmas, buying a pregnancy test. Because she might be pregnant. With Barney Stinson's baby.

How the hell did this happen?

(Here's how it happened: It was one night, okay more like a couple of one nights, and there was beer and an old music video and she was upset, sometimes she was upset, and he was there. That's how it happened. )

Robin left the drug store, one pair of tweezers a new shade of nail polish and one of the aforementioned tests later, and called Barney.

"Barney Stinson."

"Barney, its Robin."

"What's up Scherbatsky?"

"I need you to meet me at my place. "

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah Barney I do. No please, can you meet me at my place?"

There must have been something in her voice that told him things were not okay because he told her, "I'm leaving right now. "

And apparently he did because somehow he managed to beat Robin there before she did.

The sight of Barney sitting on the floor by her apartment, his head resting against the wall, still wearing his suit, made Robin smile for the first time in a long time.

"What is up?" He asked, standing up.

"Come inside." she unlocked the door and walked in with Barney following behind her.

"Seriously what's going on?"

Robin sat down on the couch, clutching her purse and the plastic bag, and proceeded, with a calm voice almost as if she were reporting about it on the news, to tell Barney why she had called him over.

"You're pregnant." Barney was shocked.

"Might be pregnant. " Robin corrected him.

She let him sit there letting everything really sink in and then after a few minutes passed she quietly stood up and went to the bathroom and took the test.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." Robin announced after everything was done.

Barney nodded his head. Robin sat down in a chair and brought her knees up to her chest, letting out a sigh as she did so.

"Why did you call me?" Barney suddenly asked.

"Because despite how fucked up our relationship is you're still one of my best friends and you're the only one who would really understand how I'm feeling."

"What about Lily?"

"Please. She'd pretend to be sympathetic and tell me what I wanted to hear but deep down inside she'd be making lists of baby names and getting psyched for the chance to play mommy to a baby that she can hand back to someone when things get to tough. But you…you want that test to be positive just as much as I do."

Barney leaned back on the couch and undid his tie, "How much time do we have left?"

Robin checked her watch, "Another minute."

Barney nodded his head and the two sat there trying to hide the fear on their faces. Because that was what they were feeling. Fear. This was a life altering event that was happening and they were scared. Just like two teenagers in a gas station bathroom…

Robin felt all the color drain out of her face as she checked her watch again.

"It's time."

"Do you want me to go with you…"

"I think I'm capable of walking to the bathroom and reading the results on a pee stick. But thanks."

Robin got up and walked into the bathroom. She was only gone for, like, thirty seconds but for Barney it felt like an eternity.

When Robin walked back into the room the color had returned to her face and she looked like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"You can go now Barney." She told him with a smile.

"It's not…You're not…"

"No. Apparently my body is just playing a really cruel trick on me."

"Thank God." Barney whispered standing up, "So--uh--beers tomorrow? On me. What do you say?"

"That sounds great."

Robin walked Barney to the door and before he left he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sleep well Scherbatsky."

"You too Barney."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked to the elevator, very ready to crawl into his bed and go to sleep.


End file.
